Desde Hace Tiempo
by SonDafneQuinnFalls
Summary: [ʍɨɖaҡօ]Taeko no recordaba aquel momento tan especial -o al menos, así lo veía él-... así que la hiba a ayudar a recordar. {ʏaռɖɛʀɛ sɨʍʊʟatօʀ ɢɛռɖɛʀɮɛռɖ}


**Los personajes no son míos, son una creación de YandereDev (mi tercer Chish *-*).**

 _•AKADEMI HIGH SCHOOL...•_

– ¿Alguien podría decirme, qué es lo que mantiene en orden a nuestra sociedad? –levantaron la mano, señal que indicaba permiso para hablar– Señorita Masuta-San. –

– La ética profesor Rana-Sama*. –dijo sonriente la chica de cabellera picuda– La ética es una ley fundamental en nuestra sociedad que nos permite diferenciar entre el bien y el mal. –

– Muy bien, tiene 10... como siempre. –el castaño le dio la espalda a sus alumnos para poder escribir en la pizarra– De acuerdo chicos –dio la vuelta y se sentó en el borde del escritorio– de tarea necesito que me entreguen los pros y contras de acuerdo a la siguiente situación; un joven en estado de alcoholismo leve atropeya a una joven en medio de la noche, él tiene 2 opciones; llamar a una ambulancia para salvar a la joven y entregarse a la policía honradamente, o escapar. –todos los estudiantes anotaron en su cuaderno– Muy bien. –

La campana que anunciaba la siguiente hora sonó, hora en la que se entraba a los respectivos clubes.

Todos comenzaron a guardar sus respectivas cosas en sus maletines, al igual que comenzaron a bajar los escalones de los asientos* para salir.

– Antes de que se vayan muchachos...–se acercó a una pila de libretas y las tomó entre sus brazos– Sus ensayos de la clase pasada. –todos hicieron fila para recojer su respectivo trabajo.

– ¿Tú qué crees que saques, Teko? –preguntó Masuta-Chan a cierta pelinegra -pelinegra que era aclamada por la mayoría de los estudiantes varoniles-.

– No lo se Bado. –

Bado se acercó hasta el profesor, quien este le entregó una libreta engargolada de color blanco; a continuación, abrió la libreta en la primera pagina, quien en esta estaba escrito una buena calificación.

La joven le sonrió al profesor, salió por la puerta y se quedó ahí para esparar a su amiga de largo cabello.

La anterior susodicha se acercó hasta Mido-Kun, quien este le dio una sonrisa coqueta -aunque ella no la notó, tan distraída como siempre-. El ojirojo le entregó una libreta engargolada morada, y como su amiga; abrió la primera hoja, viendo que su calificación era...

– ¿U-un 6? –vio confundida al hombre frente suyo.

– Necesito hablar con usted señorita Yamada-San. –comenzó a guardar su material de trabajo en su respectivo maletín– Un poco antes de la ultima hora, la quiero en la sala de castigos. –

– ¿Ca-castigos...? –lo vio horrorizada.

– Así es. –comenzó a caminar a la salida– Que tenga buena tarde. –salió del salón.

La chica vio nuevamente su trabajo.

¿Un 6? ¿era en serio? Había tardado horas en ese proyecto, había hecho lo mejor para que fuera un ensayo presentable.

Tanto trabajo ¿para un insignificante 6?

– Teko-Teko. –la chica de cabellera corta se le acercó, al ver que hasta el maestro había salido menos ella– ¿Qué sucede? –

– Y-yo...–no articulaba palabra alguna, esta era la primera vez que sacaba un... 6.

La joven Masuta la vio con una ceja arqueada. Observó que su contraria tenía su respectivo trabajo entre sus manos -trabajo que pronto estaría completamente arrugado por como lo sostenía-, por lo cual se acercó y le dio una hojeada.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

– ¡¿U-un 6?! –hizo un remate con las manos de manera dramática– ¡¿Quién se cree ese tipo?! ¡ahora mismo me va a escuchar! –comenzó a caminar hacia la salida mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa.

Taeko reaccionó, sabiendo que, la chica de en frente suyo, era capaz _de lo que sea_...– ¡No, dejalo así! –la tomó por los hombros.

– ¡¿Cómo que lo deje así?! ¡Ese hijo de...! –

– ¡Bado! –rápidamente le tapó con su mano la boca, antes de que soltara una palabra de la cual, si el padre de ella la escuchara, la vería con desaprobación– M-mejor vamos a que te vayas a cambiar. –la tomó por el brazo y se la llevó... claro a la fuerza ya que ella intentaba zafarse para poder ir a "charlar" con el sujeto que se hacía pasar por "maestro".

 _•CLUB DE ARTES MARCIALES...•_

– ¡¿Un 6?! –gritaron a coro Hanakó, Osano y Hayato*.

– ¡Ssi! ¡¿pueden creerlo?! –

– Estas exagerando Bado. –habló la pelinegra con un leve rubor.

– No esta exagerando nada Taeko. –habló Haruki-Chan– Tú ensayo era excelente, lo suficiente para sacar un 10 y no un pu... un 6...–

– Lo se chicos... pero si el profesor Rana-Sama no está de acuerdo con mi trabajo... es por que debe de haber algo que no tomé en cuenta. –bajó la mirada.

– ¡Pero es que no es justo Onee-Chan! –agitó los brazos dramáticamente Yamada-Kun– Te esforzaste mucho, incluso ni siquiera me hiciste caso por estar con eso. –se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía un mohín con los labios, recordando que su hermana no quiso jugar con él por estar con ese tonto trabajo.

– Es verdad, ¡ese tipo no debió haberte puesto un 6! –Osano golpeó la pared con su puño.

Todos los vieron con una ceja arqueada, logrando que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de sus palabras y que un ligero carmesí apareciera en sus mejillas.

– ¡D-digo! ¡n-no es que me importes ni nada, ¿ok?!, ¡s-solo lo digo por que...! ¡n-no es justo que hayas hecho un buen trabajo y que esa baka te saliera con un 6! –rápidamente desvió la mirada, totalmente rojo.

– Pues... sigo pensando que exageran. –dijo tímida Taeko mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Sus amigos hiban a protestar, pero un integrante del Club de Artes Marciales los interrumpió.

– Disculpen, disculpen, Masuta-Chan, necesitamos que nos ayude con el entrenamiento. –

– E-en un momento voy. –

– Ve Bado, yo ya tengo que ir al salón de castigos. –

– Vamos todos, tenemos que exigirle al maestro. –dijo decidida la peliverde.

– No pueden, tú debes ir al Club de Música y Hanakó al de Artes. Bado tu debes ir con tu Club ya que eres la líder. –comenzó a caminar.

– P-pero...–

– Descuiden chicos. –giró su cintura, dándoles una sonrisa– Esto no me afecta en lo absoluto. –les dio la espalda y se fue, dejando al grupo sólo.

– ¿Ustedes que dicen? –

– Ni idea, ¿tú que opinas Osano? –el más joven de la familia Yamada vio al anterior susodicho, quien este tenía la mirada clavada por donde se fue la pelinegra, al igual que tenía un leve sonrojo.

– ¿Osano? Osano. –Hayato pasó su mano por la cara del chico, cosa que logró que él reaccionara.

– E-ehm... y-yo me tengo que ir...–se fue corriendo del lugar, dejando a los restantes confundidos.

– ¿Ok...? –

– Bien chicos, ya me voy. –Bado se fue junto con su discípulo a practicar.

– Yo también. –dijo la ojiverde.

– Igual. –cada quien tomó un camino diferente.

 _•SALA DE CASTIGOS...•_

Taeko se acercó a la puerta, dudó un poco si tocar; pero al final asintió decidida, y tocó 3 veces con los nudillos, resibiendo un simple "pasa" del otro lado.

Cuando entró, asomó primeramente y de forma tímida su cabeza, viendo que en el escritorio estaba aquel castaño que sacaba suspiros a todas las estudiantes.

Vio que él se había retirado su sacó, quedando simplemente con aquella camisa blanca de mangas largas -camisa que tenía la mayoría de botones sin abrochar-, junto con la corbata roja desabrochada.

Este estaba escribiendo sobre algunos papeles, pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse, levantó la mirada, logrando que una sonrisa ladina creciera en sus labios.

– La estaba esperando señorita Yamada-San. –

– B-buenas tardes profesor Rana-Sama. –se acercó a la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio y se sentó en esta.

– Me sorprende que haya venido, normalmente los estudiantes no viene. –

– P-pues... supongo que ellos no toman en serio la responsabilidad. –

– Exactamente señorita Yamada-San, exactamente...–inclinó un poco el cuerpo hacia el frente– Es lo que me gusta de usted... su responsabilidad. –

– ¿E-eh? –un ligero rubor se asomó en sus mejillas.

– Jejeje...–inclinó un poco más el cuerpo, acción que le permitía poder acariciar la cabellera de la chica con sus dedos– Tan tímida y a la vez... tan provocativa como siempre... eso es lo que me cautivó de usted la primera vez que la vi señorita Yamada-San. –

– M-maestro R-Rana-Sama...–el sonrojo que tenía segundos atrás se incrementó.

Al anterior susodicho, al ya estar satisfecho por la reacción de la chica, se alejó de ella para seguidamente levantarse y caminar a la ventana, dejando a la pelinegra confundida y sonrojada.

– Digame señorita. –habló el ojirojo, provocando un sobresalto por parte de la chica Yamada– Usted... ¿ah escuchado sobre esta institución antes de poder entrar en ella? –

– A-ahmm... a-algo así... mis padres estudiaron aquí, ambos formaron una relación después de interactuar un poco... claro, antes de que mi madre dejara la escuela por... aquellos asesinatos...–

– ¿Y no lo había visitado en un pasado? –la vio por el rabillo del ojo.

– Ehmm... ¿no? –un silencio incomodo -o al menos así lo veía ella- se formó en el salón.

– Tal parece que no lo recuerda. –agachó la cabeza mientras negaba levemente, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio– Muy bien, supongo que, tendré que hacerle recordar un poco. –

– ¿E-eh? –preguntó confundida.

Mido se acercó a ella, la tomó por la barbilla e hizo que viera hacia su dirección, provocando que se sonrojara un poco.

– Hace unos 6 años atrás, cuando esta escuela pasó a ser exclusiva para hombres, yo estudiaba aquí. –

– ¿A-aquí? –preguntó roja por la cercanía.

– Si, cuando tenía 17... yo... me enamoré de una niña de la cual jamás imaginé conocer...–

– Y-y... ¿q-quién era ella? –preguntó curiosa, no es que fuera chismosa, pero la platica se estaba poniendo interesante.

El castaño acercó su boca a la oreja de su contraria, provocando que esta se pusiera sumamente nerviosa.

–... Eres tú Teko-Chan...–la anterior susodicha abrió los ojos de golpe– Tú eres la niña de la cual me enamoré. –se alejó de la chica.

Ella no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ¿acaso su profesor le estaba diciendo que ambos ya se habían conocido desde hace tiempo?

Y lo más impactante de aquello, es que él decía que se había enamorado.

Sus preguntas fueron contestadas -o al menos en parte-... cuando recordó una memoria que había sido olvidada...

 _•FLASHBACK...•_

Un grupo de niños, los cuales tenían entre 10 y 12, corrían por las calles de Tokio con sus bicicletas.

Curiosamente, aquellos niños eran Bado, Osano, Hayato, Hanakó y Taeko de hace 6 años.

– ¡Chicos! –gritó sonriente Hanakó– ¡¿una carrera hasta la heladería?! –

– ¡Ya dijiste! –gritó Bado, quien comenzó a pedalear con mayor rapidez– ¡quien llegue al último es un huevo podrido! –tomó la delantera.

– ¡Y el primero que llegue se lo come! –todos se rieron ante la ocurrencia de Haruki-Chan.

Pronto el grupo llegó, se bajaron de sus bicicletas y cada quien fue a comprar un helado de su sabor favorito, para después todos sentarse en las bancas del parque.

Parque que, quedaba cerca de la escuela.

Los chicos observaron como los estudiantes salían del instituto, la mayoría comportándose con el clásico comportamiento de un adolescente.

– ¡Miren chicos, niños grandes! –Hanakó señaló a los anteriores susodichos.

– Son tan apuestos ౪ –habló Hayato con aires de enamorada.

– Hayato para ti todos son apuestos 7-7. –

– Hay no te pongas celoso Osano, tú también eres lindo （）–

– ¡¿Qué?! –todos rieron por la actitud del pelirrojo.

Como amaban esos momentos, todos los días antes de que se pusiera el sol salían a pedalear para comprar un helado, sentarse en las bancas, ver a los estudiantes de la escuela salir y reír ante sus ocurrencias.

– Bien chicos. –se levantó Bado una vez que todos terminaron de comer– Es hora de que regresemos. –todos asintieron ante aquello y comenzaron a subirse a su bicicleta para comenzar a pedalear directo a su casa.

– ¡Vamos Onee-Chan! ¡¿qué esperas?! –preguntó Yamada-Kun al ver que su hermana se quedó atrás.

– ¡Si si ya voy! –trató de pedalear, pero al parecer sus pedales se habían atorado.

– Hey niña, ¿te ayudo? –le dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Taeko volteó, encontrándose a un castaño ojirojo mayor que ella con el uniforme del instituto de Akademi High School -teniendo el saco y la camisa con botones sin abrochar-.

– A-ahmm...–dudo por un momento– S-si, por favor. –el castaño se acercó, dejo su maletín a un lado y trató de hacer que los pedales pudieran moverse hacia el frente, cual cosa logró después de un tiempo.

– Listo. –se levantó– Ya quedó. –le sonrió coquetamente, cosa que ella no comprendió por ser tan inocente.

– M-muchas gracias... aah...–

– Rana, Mido Rana little. –le sonrió– ¿Y el tuyo? –

– Y-Yamada, Taeko Yamada. –

– ¡Teko! ¡vamonos de una vez! –le gritó un Osano impaciente.

– ¡Ya voy! –se subió a su bicicleta y comenzó a andar– ¡Muchas gracias Rana-Kun! –se alejó con los demás.

– Hasta pronto... Taeko-Chan. –

 _•FIN DEL FLASHBACK... •_

Taeko se quedó estática en su lugar. El ojirojo se alejó de ella y tomó nuevamente asiento.

– ¿Ya recordaste, little? –

– A-ahmm... s-si...–parpadeó un poco para salir de su mundo– ¿P-pero cómo es...? –se vio interrumpida.

Mido-Kun inclinó el cuerpo hacia el frente, para poder tomar entre sus manos les mejillas de su contraria y rozar sus labios.

– ¿Por qué eres tan prohibida... y tan deseada a la vez, little? –habló con voz ronca.

Se sonrojó como un tomate– M-maestro Mi...–un beso un tanto desesperado por parte de él la interrumpió, sintió como él, con ayuda de su lengua, trataba de darse paso completo a su boca, cosa que ella le dio exceso a aquello.

Inconsciente, llevó sus manos al cabello de su contrario, jugando con aquellos mechones castaños.

– Maestro Rana-Sama. –una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Rápidamente, al anterior susodicho se separó de la pelinegra, se sentó en la silla y acomodó su cabello.

– Adelante. –

Hayato abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido, detrás de ella se encontraba su grupo de amigos, igual con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué se les ofrece jóvenes? –

– Profesor, leí el proyecto de Taeko, y no entiendo por que le puso un 6 si su trabajo era excelente. –reclamó Bado-Chan.

– No se preocupe por eso señorita Masuta-San. –se levantó de la silla– Su compañera vino a hablar conmigo sobre eso, y después de releerlo me di cuenta que no se merecía un 6, así que le cambié la calificación por un 10. –sonrió de lado.

– Aah... o-ok... vámonos Taeko. –inconsciente, la susodicha se levantó de golpe y fue corriendo hacia sus amigos, totalmente roja por lo de hace minutos.

– Señorita Yamada-San. –la susodicha volteó hacia donde su superior, sonrojándose aún más– Espero verla mañana. –antes de sentarse y continuar con su trabajo; le guiñó un ojo.

A la joven Yamada se le hizo un tic en el labio inferior. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y soltó una bocanada de aire.

– ¿Onee-Chan estas bien? Estas muy roja. –Hanakó quizo tocarle la mejilla, pero ella lo impidió dando un salto hacia atrás.

– ¡S-si e-estoy estoy bien! ¡me voy! –salió corriendo con las mejillas súper sonrojadas.

– ¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó el joven Yamada.

– Mujeres, así son de complicadas. –se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, ambos viendo por donde se fue Teko-Chan.

Unas sombras se acercaron a ellos. Ambos se voltearon al sentir una presencia rara detrás de ellos.

Se arrepintieron de haber volteado.

– ¡¡¿QUÉ DIJERON?!! –gritaron Bado y Hayato con una venita.

Osano y Hanakó gritaron de espanto y salieron huyendo a quien sabe donde, mientras que sus amigas los persiguieron, con sus puños listos para golpear.

 _•CLUB DE PERIODISMO...•_

– Muy bien Yan-Kun, el siguiente es el profesor Mido Rana. –le entregó una foto del susodicho– Rana-Kun le robó un beso a tu novia, así que si no quieres que termine enamorada como la última vez, será mejor que lo hagas rápido. –su contrario asintió, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a la salida– Yan-Kun...–el susodicho lo vio por el rabillo del ojo– Trata de que sea más... divertido para mi nota. Y esta vez se más cauteloso, la última vez casi te descubren. –Aishi-Kun asintió indiferente, antes de salir de aquel lugar, ideando un plan para alejar a ese puto de su amada Senpai.

El pelirrojo dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre sus sillas, con su nuca recargada en el respaldo del asiento y con sus dedos juntos, comenzando a reír con algo de locura.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, traté de hacer lo posible para que no fuera una historia lemmon... 7u7.** **Asientos: Son como están acomodadas las butacas en un teatro, de arriba para abajo.**

 **Rana-Sama: Me daba un poco de risa cuando escribía aquello, sonaba chistoso XD.**

 **Hayato: Para los que no hayan leído mi otra historia 》Yandere Simulator [GENDERBEND]《, se pronuncia como, si en vez de la H, tuviera J, así que se escucharía como Hayato.**

 **¡Eso es todo chicos!**

 **Y recuerden *saco mi katana y muestro una sonrisa psicópata* Duerman bien esta noche...**


End file.
